


Get A Dime To Buy Back Your Soul

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Lemon, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another summer break spent together with the Karofsky-Hummel family, for Blaine. Leo's twelve, now. He's quickly blooming. And that's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get A Dime To Buy Back Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that, from Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The World, led to Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**.  
>  Also, this is mainly porn. Might want to steer clear from it.

Blaine doesn’t feel guilty, obviously. Why should he? Leo’s the only one who should, and since he doesn’t – not in the slightest, to be accurate – being grounded is the least he could expect. Next time, if he’s smart, he’ll think twice before hiding a dead snake inside Blaine’s luggage. What was that supposed to mean, anyway? What’s with the dead snake, something like the cut-off head of a horse or something? When did the kid turn into such a little criminal, exactly? What was Blaine looking at while it was happening?

“Having fun?” he asks Leo, walking in the library where the kid’s been confined to do his summer homework as a punishment. 

The boy turns to him, eyes filled with rage and frustration. Outside, the sun in shining, the sea is the color of the most beautiful blue ever seen and kids of every age are playing soccer. Yet, Leonard’s forced to stay inside the huge but nonetheless boring villa his parents rented for the couple of weeks they’re going to spend in Sardinia as a holiday, and all because he’s been mean towards him. No wonder he hates him now. “What are you doing here?” he spits out, closing his fist around the pencil he was holding carelessly just a second ago.

“Just checking on you,” Blaine answers with a light smile, “I was feeling kind of guilty, you know?” he adds, shrugging a little while he tries to hide the amused chuckle that ultimately manages to escape his lips anyway.

“You’re such a liar,” Leo snorts, pushing the tip of his pencil so hard against the notebook it gets broken. “God, I hate you so much,” he sighs, retrieving his pencil sharpener from the pencil case on the desk. “Why are you here?” he asks again, “Or better, why can’t you be already gone?”

“Your fathers invited me to pass the summer break with you, you know that,” Blaine answers, smiling gently as he walks around him, trying to take a peek at his notebook and smirking, amused, when he sees Leonard cover the pages with both his hands, “It would be rude of me to just go away without a reason.”

“Ok, first of all, it weren’t my dads who invited you,” Leo points out, closing the notebook in a nervous, fast gesture, “It was just one of them. Stop pretending my dads love you, only daddy does. Dad and I still hate you like the first day. That said,” he proceeds, nodding slowly as if to compliment himself for the way he’s carrying on the conversation, “though I think me hating you _is_ enough of a reason to just get lost, I wasn’t implying that you should go back to wherever the hell you belong and possibly die there. I was just asking why you should be here. With me. Right now. Since it’s all your fault.”

“You sure are your father’s son, aren’t you?” Blaine chuckles again, sitting on the chair right next to the one Leo’s using, “Since you’re so good at twisting arguments, tell me, why is this my fault? You’re the one who put that snake in my stuff.”

“I did it because I don’t want you around,” Leo answers, still looking at him like he’s doing him a favor by explaining such an obvious thing. 

“So that was what, exactly? A message? Run for your life or you’re going to end up just like this snake?”

Leo suddenly opens his eyes wide, blinking a couple of times. “No,” he says, “I just found it under a rock while I was exploring the cliff. I thought it was ugly enough, maybe it could scare you away or something.”

Blaine can’t help but laugh a little, trying to hide against his own hand because he knows that laughing would only make Leo angrier. _He’s just a kid, after all_ , he tells himself, shaking his head as Leo pouts and frowns, clearly outraged by how hilarious Blaine finds him. “What?” Leo asks, crossing his arms over his chest, “What’s so funny?”

“You are,” Blaine answers lightheartedly, kind of amused, almost anticipating Leonard’s angry reaction. The boy jumps on his feet, fists clenched down his sides, and looks at him with such fury in his eyes that, for a moment, Blaine thinks he’s so similar to Karofsky – though they’re not even biologically related – it’s almost scary.

“Don’t you dare making fun of me,” the boy almost growls, moving threateningly towards him. Blaine relaxes against the back of his chair, looking back at him with a calm smile curling his lips. He can feel Leo’s anger crackling in the air, giving him the goosebumps. He knows he shouldn’t be so thrilled about it, but he can’t help it. It’s always been like this between Leonard and him, he just likes to torment him and sometimes Leo makes it so easier for him that Blaine can’t help but think the child likes to be tormented just as well.

“You think you could scare me away with just that?” he asks with a smirk, looking right into Leonard’s eyes, “What do you think I’m made of? I’m tougher than that.”

“You’re nothing but an annoying asshole,” Leo spits out, his fists shaking nervously.

“Oh, you shouldn’t talk like that!” Blaine says, pretending to be really outraged and shocked by his language, “Where did you learn that word? What would your parents say if I told them about it?”

Leonard’s fists shake even more, Blaine can feel the boy just wants to hit him, and he knows that the only reason he doesn’t is that he still feels too much of a child to compete with an adult like that. If he just had a couple of years more, they would probably be already fighting. Blaine kind of finds himself confused by the fact that he couldn’t say he wouldn’t like it, after all. “Stop,” Leo hisses, moving one step more towards him, “Just stop it. Go away. I don’t want you here.”

“That’s too bad,” Blaine chuckles, shaking his head, “Because I’m enjoying it. I don’t want to leave.”

Leonard lifts a hand and Blaine grins. The very moment the boy tries to slap him, the man grabs him by his wrist, keeping him still. He squeezes enough to make Leo whine in pain as he tries to free himself from his grip. “Let me go!”

“Do you really want to fight?” Blaine asks, keeping his fingers well tight around Leo’s wrist, “I know better ways to pass time.”

Leo growls, forcefully shaking his arm. “I know your fucking ways,” he spits out, blushing a little, though Blaine couldn’t say if out of rage or just embarrassment, “Get your hands off me!”

“My ways?” Blaine asks, his grin growing bigger, “And what would my ways be?”

“I saw the boys you hang out with!” Leo almost screams – he’s got tears in his eyes, though he’s not exactly crying – pulling away from him in a desperate attempt to force Blaine to let him go, “I know how you _pass your time_ with them!”

Blaine almost scoffs out an half bitter, half amused laughter, staring at Leonard with disbelief in his eyes. “Do you think I would touch you?” he asks, mocking him, “You’re nothing but a kid, Leo, you don’t interest me in the slightest. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Leonard blushes so violently that Blaine feels him shake between his fingers, like the sudden rush of blood to his head made him temporarily unable to stand on his feet. He holds onto him stronger, for the first time more because he wants to help him keeping his balance, than just because he wants to hold him captive. 

“I’m not disappointed!” Leonard screams, big tears falling down his face, and Blaine considers himself lucky for being alone in the house with him, “Let me go, you fucking pervert! You suck and I hate you and if you don’t let me go right now I’ll fucking scream so much that our neighbors will call the cops!”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake!” Blaine rolls his eyes, tightening his grip around the boy’s wrist and pulling him closer, “Don’t you ever shut that trap?” he asks, close enough to see new tears forming in the corners of Leo’s eyes. There’s fear and sadness and anger and embarrassment, but there’s something more in those tears, something screaming for Blaine to notice.

It’s frustration. Leo’s cheeks are flushed, his breath is heavy, the temperature of his body is increasing, and it’s all because of… Blaine’s not sure about it. But it’s getting stronger with every second, and when Blaine gets what’s going to happen – because he _wants it_ to happen, and he’s not even remotely ready to face the consequences of a similar thought – he’s not strong enough to stop it. He just pulls Leo closer and presses his closed lips against the boy’s similarly closed ones, kissing him softly.

He should’ve known it. The tension between Leonard and him was growing too strong not to notice. They have kept colliding against one another since the boy was only six, and for a man not used to talk with words anymore – a man like Blaine, a man that based every single relationship he had in the last twenty years solely on sex – this was just bound to happen. Mixed with the fact that Leo only reacts violently – both physically and verbally – to everything happening to him, Blaine has to admit a clash like that was just a matter of time.

But then it’s only a kiss. Just brushing lips, nothing more. He could expect that, he should’ve seen it coming.

What he could never expect was for Leo to part his lips and start biting and licking at his to make them open, asking for something more. Something that Blaine’s not sure he can give right now to a kid his age.

He moves away abruptly, searching for Leo’s eyes, ready to scold him without hesitation, but Leo’s hands run to his shirt, they close in fists around his collar and shake him a little, keeping him close. “Don’t you dare run away now, you coward asshole,” he hisses on Blaine’s lips, too embarrassed to sit on his lap but not enough to restrain himself from settling between Blaine’s parted legs, brushing unconsciously against him.

Blaine follows the trace of the electric shock running through his whole body when Leo’s hips collide against his, and his eyes darken, as he stops pulling away. A dirty smirk finds its way to his lips as he concedes himself a light chuckle watching Leo’s cheeks getting flushed again. “Hear, hear,” he says, his hands covering Leo’s, still clutched around his collar, “What is it that you’re asking for now, Leo?”

The boy frowns angrily, staring in his eyes with the newfound courage coming from his frustration. “Whatever you can give,” he answers, and he doesn’t even blush, “But I’m not sure it would be enough.”

Blaine chuckles, his hand sliding down Leo’s back and then pushing on his ass, to make him rock back and forth against him. The kid’s hard, Blaine can feel it even through the fabric of his jeans. He’s been a twelve years old himself, a couple of ice ages ago, and he remembers how confusing these years can be for a boy. He remembers waking up sticky and unsatisfied, not knowing why or what to do to stop the uncomfortableness. “You can’t take all I can give,” he warns him as Leonard slowly loses control over his own body, starting to move faster and confusedly, “I’m a grown up man, and you’re nothing but a boy.”

“Try me,” the boy answers in a breathless moan, his fists closing even more around the fabric of Blaine’s shirt, in a desperate attempt to keep himself steady.

“I definitely will,” Blaine grins, his eyes half-closed as he leans over to kiss Leonard again, this time with his lips already parted. Leo hiccups, startled by the feeling of wetness against his dry lips, but when he feels Blaine’s tongue searching for his own he gives in almost instantly. Blaine feels the boy’s hands loosening their hold around his collar and move up his neck, uncertain on what to do next. He smiles against Leo’s lips, using his free hand to guide the boy’s ones, and when Leonard opens his eyes again he finds himself hugging Blaine around his neck, his fingers unconsciously playing with the long curls covering the man’s nape.

“So what now?” the boy asks, averting his eyes and trying to look as angered as he was before, though Blaine knows he isn’t anymore.

“Let’s see,” Blaine smiles, letting his hands slide down Leo’s sides through his t-shirt, “Why don’t we take this off, for a start?”

Leonard blushes, his little body shaking. “You do that, if you want to.”

Blaine holds the hem of the boy’s t-shirt between his fingers and slowly pulls it up, uncovering the kid’s still rounded and childish belly, with that small outie navel that he instantly wants to kiss and lick, and then, when Leonard lifts his arms like the good kid he is, Blaine takes the t-shirt off completely, leaving him half-naked. He looks at him as the boy holds himself in an embarrassed hug, looking away. “Do you feel ashamed?” Blaine asks. Leonard nods, sincerely. “Why’s that so?” Blaine asks again, and Leonard turns to him, cheeks flushed and shiny eyes.

“Because I know what we’re doing, and it’s embarrassing,” he answers. “Nobody has ever seen me naked before.”

“Your parents did,” Blaine mocks him, letting his index finger slide over Leo’s forearms and then slip behind one of his hands clutching around his elbow, making him free himself. 

“It’s not the same,” Leonard angrily answers, letting Blaine free to do whatever he wants as long as he doesn’t find it dangerous.

“You shouldn’t feel ashamed, anyway,” Blaine shrugs, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist again, pulling him closer and speaking on his chest, “If you like it, then it’s right,” he says reassuringly, nibbling at one of Leo’s nipples.

The boy shivers under his touch, closing his eyes and unconsciously arching his back to offer himself better at Blaine’s ministrations. “You’re such a liar…” he moans, a hand clutching at Blaine’s nape, pulling him closer, “Even I know that not everything pleasant is also right. And I’m only a child. You’re an adult, you should know too.”

“Well, I don’t,” Blaine smiles, licking Leonard’s now hardened and oversensitive nipple as he unbuttons and unzips the boy’s jeans, letting them fall down his slim thighs, “That’s why I can do what I’m doing right now with not much guilt. I like it. So it’s alright.”

“You’re a pervert,” Leo moans harder, his hips rocking even if he’s got nothing to rub against, making him frustrated, “You should end up in jail.”

“I’m a pervert?” Blaine chuckles, placing a hand over the bulge filling Leo’s underpants, “And what about you, throwing yourself to a man more than twice your age?”

“Shut up,” Leonard protests, blushing furiously as he gracelessly slams a hand against Blaine’s mouth, to keep it shut. He stays like that for a couple of seconds, looking into Blaine’s eyes as the man places a small kiss on his palm, still covering his lips. “Kiss me,” the boy asks in a faint whisper, offering his lips, his eyes already closed.

Blaine does as he’s asked to, kissing the boy as he kneels in front of him. When they part, Leonard looks at him like he couldn’t figure out what he wants to do for his life, and Blaine smiles, amused by his puzzled eyes. He bends over him, licking his way down the boy’s belly and to his navel, pressing a wet kiss over it before starting to play in and out of it with his tongue.

Leo lets out a sudden, almost surprised moan, almost backing off. “It tickles,” he whines halfheartedly, trying to calm down.

Blaine chuckles, kissing his belly. “But it’s good, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” Leo whines again, this time pushing his tummy against Blaine’s lips, inviting him to go on, “It feels funny.”

“Let me simplify the question for you,” Blaine answers, closing his eyes as he slides down Leo’s tummy one wet kiss after another, “Do you want me to stop?”

Leo looks down at him, holding his breath. Blaine frees the boy of his underpants, letting them fall down to his ankles, and then just stays there, inches away from his hard-on, and Leonard doesn’t think he’s ever going to breathe again anymore. He shakes his head, too embarrassed to say it aloud, but Blaine gets it anyway, and the second after Leonard has to arch against the desk behind him, throwing his head back as he tries to hold back a scream while Blaine takes it all in his mouth, sucking at it gently.

“Please…” Leo whines confusedly, holding onto Blaine’s shoulders, tugging at his shirt to try and keep himself steady even though his legs are shaking violently, “No more… Feels funny…” he moans, big tears already forming on the corners of his eyes. It doesn’t really feel funny, it kind of feels so good it almost hurts, so good it’s almost unbearable, that’s the truth, but he could never tell Blaine. He would just smile smugly and mock him, and Leonard couldn’t take it, not now that he feels so fragile and exposed.

“I can feel you like it,” Blaine talks in whispers over Leonard’s hot and wet skin, licking him up and down his length, “It’s alright, let yourself go. I won’t tell anybody, I promise. You’re safe with me.”

“I’m not,” Leo whines again, closing his eyes so hard that tears start to fall, “I’m scared. I like it, but I’m scared,” he almost cries, sobbing softly.

Blaine looks up at him, parting from his cock and placing a last kiss on its head, before standing up on his feet again, bending over Leo right after. He brushes the boy’s cheeks with both his hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “Now look at me,” he says in a low voice, smiling reassuringly when Leonard opens his eyes again, “I won’t tell anybody, and I will make it good for you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But it _is_ going to hurt, no matter how hard you try, isn’t it?” Leo asks in a breathless sob, clutching his hands around Blaine’s shirt again.

Blaine smiles a little, placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead, and then another one on his salty lips. “I promise it’s going to be worth it. Do you trust me?”

“Not at all,” Leonard sighs, leaning against him as if he couldn’t stand on his own anymore, “But I want you to do it anyway. Maybe you’re right and I’m a pervert too.”

Blaine laughs briefly, holding him in a little hug and then kneeling in front of him once more. “Let’s make a pact,” he says, “I won’t call you a pervert if you stop calling me that too.”

Leonard frowns and pouts a little, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn’t seem to agree, but he gives in, eventually. “Okay,” he answers, bending over to kiss Blaine on his lips lightly, as if to seal the promise. 

Blaine smiles against his lips and, when they part, his smile turns a little dirtier, as he slowly unbuttons and takes off his shirt, shuddering inside because of Leo’s hungry eyes locked on him as his shoulders, his chest and his tummy get uncovered. “Turn around,” he says, after he let his shirt fall on the ground beside him.

Leonard arches an eyebrow, looking down at him. “What for?” he asks, his voice shaking with fear.

“Because,” Blaine chuckles, placing a kiss on his tummy and then holding him by his hips, physically turning him around, so that he faces the desk, “I need you like this to make it better.”

“I don’t understand…” Leo mutters, frowning a little but letting Blaine move him as he likes.

Blaine helps him lift his right leg and put it on the table, exposing him to his eyes. “It’s alright,” he whispers, placing small, wet kisses along the crease between his buttocks, “You’re going to like it.”

Leonard gets rigid all of a sudden, starting to breathe heavily. “No,” he whines, trying to get away from Blaine’s grasp, “No, I got what you wanna do and I don’t want you to do it!”

“And why don’t you?” Blaine asks with a faint chuckle, keeping his fingers locked around the boy’s hips.

“Because it’s dirty, and embarrassing, and it’s not— I don’t—” he tries, but he doesn’t manage to finish his sentence, because while he’s still babbling Blaine moves forward and tentatively licks his opening, and that alone is almost enough for Leo to release himself on the desk, all over his homework notebooks. 

He arches forward, leaning on the table and unconsciously exposing himself even more as he moans and whines, shaking all over his body. “Blaine,” he calls out for the man, swinging his hips, “It feels too awkward, please, stop.”

But Blaine doesn’t stop, he’s not even remotely thinking about it. He places a hand on Leo’s back, stroking it slowly up and down, as if trying to calm him like he would do with a crying baby – which Leo ultimately is. He keeps licking him slowly, waiting for him to get used to it, feeling his own excitement grow with every suffocated, breathless “Blaine” slipping between Leonard’s swollen, wet lips.

Only when he hears Leo’s moaning turning from simple discomfort to something dirtier, something that could easily be described as pleasure, he dares to do something more. He holds the boy firmly by his hips and pushes his tongue inside his already slick opening, breaking him open a little. Leonard is so caught up in what he’s feeling that he hardly has any shame anymore, and keeps rocking his hips, meeting Blaine’s tongue’s thrusts as he moans incessantly, his voice growing louder and louder with every second.

“Blaine,” the boy calls out, trying to turn his head to look at him. Blaine stops licking him to make the task easier for Leo, meeting his eyes and smiling encouragingly. Leo’s cheeks are flushed and his breath is heavy, his hands clutched in fists as his small shoulders shiver with the waves of pleasure coming from Blaine’s ministrations. “Please,” he just says, and he doesn’t need to say nothing more.

Blaine stands up on his feet and unbuttons his jeans, taking them off. Leonard’s eyes grow bigger as he gets undressed, and he lets out a squeal of pure shock when he lays his eyes on Blaine’s full erected cock. “Oh, my God,” he cries out, grasping at the table, “It’s— no, Blaine, no way, you can’t do that.”

“What are you talking about?” the man chuckles, amused, his hands on his hips, showing off a little.

“That _thing_!” Leo whines, hiding his face behind his hands, “It’s too big. It can’t possibly fit. You’re gonna break me. It’s gonna hurt too much, I don’t want it. Please, it’s ugly and I don’t like it.”

“You just don’t know it,” Blaine smiles reassuringly, holding one of Leo’s small hands between his fingers and placing a little kiss on its back, like a prince or something. “Here, touch it,” he suggests, guiding Leo’s hands down from his chest to his abs. 

Leonard follows the lines of his well-defined muscles, swallowing hard. When his fingertips brush against the hot, already wet with pre-cum head of Blaine’s cock, he opens his eyes wide as he sees it twitch. “It’s alive!” he almost screams, withdrawing his hand and holding it close to his chest.

“It very well is!” Blaine answers, laughing again, “It would have been so disappointing if it wasn’t.”

“This is scary,” Leonard admits, nibbling at his lower lip. “Nothing bad could happen if I just touched it, though, am I right?” he asks, looking up at Blaine with eyes filled with hope. 

Blaine has to hold back another laughter because he knows that, if he laughed now, Leonard would feel mocked and probably get really angry. “I’m pretty sure the world’s not going to end only because you touched my cock, kid,” he answers with an amused smile, leaning against the table with both his hands, trapping Leonard between his arms. “So?”

“So shut up,” Leo answers, pouting a little. He lifts himself on his tiptoes to reach Blaine’s lips and kiss him, while he holds out a hand towards his cock and touches it lightly, brushing it with his fingertips up and down his length and daring to hold it in his fist only when Blaine decides to kiss him deeper. He gets so lost in the kiss that he barely knows what he’s doing anymore; so, when he wraps his fingers around Blaine’s hard-on and starts to stroke him up and down, mimicking the same gestures he does to himself when he wakes up hard and needy after some wet dream, he doesn’t even notice. It’s almost normal.

He does notice, though, when Blaine starts to moan between his lips. He parts from the man, looking at him confusedly, as if he couldn’t tell why he should be making such noises, and when he sees Blaine’s eyes clouded with hunger and pleasure he’s almost scared away by the strength of the need he sees in that gaze. He’s almost sure Blaine’s going to break him. He is because he knows he’s too young to be having sex, and he is because he knows Blaine’s too big to fit, and too hard to be borne, and too aroused to be controlled.

But he wants him inside his body so much he wouldn’t even know where to start to express it aloud. It’s something inexplicable, even though he knows it’s going to be painful, he wants this to hurt, he wants this to leave a trace, a permanent trace inside him. In his memory. 

He wants it to be unforgettable. For them both. So that whenever Blaine looks back, he can think about him and… Leonard doesn’t even know. It feels almost stupid, now that he thinks about it, because he doesn’t even care for this man, probably, and for the most of the time he just wants him gone when he’s around, and he wants him not to come around ever again when he’s already away, so this makes no sense at all.

But the smell of his body, the salty taste of his lips, the way Blaine’s looking at him, all this makes him shiver, it makes his legs unsteady, it makes his insides tie up in a knot. And it hurts, and it’s gorgeous. And he wants it, he wants it all.

He turns around between Blaine’s arms, bending over the desk again, offering himself. “Try not to…” he starts in a whisper, “I mean, you know.”

Blaine leans over him, placing a little kiss over the boy’s nape, between his dark curls damp with sweat, and nods as he speaks over his skin. “I know,” he smiles, pushing a finger inside Leo’s already open and slick opening. 

The boy instantly tightens around him, whining a little. “It doesn’t fit,” he moans, closing his eyes. 

Blaine kisses him on his neck again, and pushes deeper. “It’s just my finger,” he says, brushing the tip of his nose up and down Leo’s shoulder.

Leo whines louder. “It’s never going to work,” he sobs, scared, covering his face with both his hands.

Blaine smiles, twisting and turning his fingers to dig some more space inside of Leo’s body, carefully brushing against that secret spot that makes Leo whine in pleasure just like every other boy and man, and when Leo’s moans start dripping pleasure like they were before, Blaine withdraws his fingers, and replaces them with himself.

Leonard opens his eyes wide as he chokes on his own breath and tries to escape from Blaine’s grip, his fingers scratching the desk. “No!” he screams breathlessly, “No, Blaine, please, it hurts!”

“It’s alright, kid, it’s alright,” Blaine holds him in a sweet hug, moving only every now and then, not to break him. He cuddles the boy tenderly, almost cradling him as Leo starts to sob quietly. “I know it hurts, but I promise it’s going to be good soon.”

“How soon?” the boy asks, his voice breaking with every hard breath.

“Soon,” Blaine repeats, cradling him some more as he pushes a little forward, feeling him open all around himself. Leo lets out another half scream, but this time he doesn’t try and clutch his hands around the table’s side, he just grabs Blaine’s forearm and holds onto it, brushing his thumbs over the man skin, trying to distract himself and at the same time let Blaine know he’s not going to give up.

“You promise?” he sobs again, big tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, and Blaine nods, whispering senseless reassurances in his ear. Leonard nods after every word, the majority of whom he doesn’t even understand. Blaine tells him to breathe in and out and so he does, Blaine tells him to relax and so he does, Blaine tells him to bend over and so he does, Blaine tells him to let himself go and so he does, and he cries, and he sobs, and every time Blaine thrusts in it burns like hell, but somehow everything starts to change when Blaine wraps his hand around his cock and strokes it fast, way faster than he’s thrusting in.

“Feeling better, now?” Blaine asks sweetly, as he keeps stroking him. Leonard nods, so breathless he couldn’t talk even if he wanted. Luckily, he doesn’t want to. He just wants to listen to Blaine’s voice as the man keeps whispering things to him. “You feel so good,” Blaine says, moving faster inside him, “You’re so tight. So hot. This is the best sex of my life,” he moans, and Leo knows this is probably a lie, because all Blaine ever says it usually is, but this time, he wants to believe it. He wants to believe it feels special, for Blaine, because it’s special for him.

He comes suddenly, he doesn’t even see it coming. Blaine hits some spot, or his hand around his cock becomes too much pleasant to hold back anymore, and he comes with a violent shiver and a deep moan, leaving a sticky trail all over his own tummy. Blaine keeps thrusting inside of him for another couple of seconds, and then he comes too, pushing himself deeper than he ever did and filling Leo up with his own orgasm. 

Leo can feel it. He can feel everything. It’s unbearably pleasant for a moment, and then it becomes too much, and he starts wiggling to set himself free of Blaine’s hold, trying to part from the presence inside his body, now just painful and unwanted.

Blaine instantly gets what’s going on and slips out of the boy’s body, smiling sweetly when he hears him sigh with obvious relief.

“It hurts so much,” Leo whines, turning around to face Blaine again and trying to lean on the desk because he’s so tired he doesn’t want to stand anymore, “Really, it’s burning a lot.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Blaine smiles once more, placing a little dry kiss on the boy’s forehead and then kneeling in front of him again. “You made a mess, here.”

“Yeah, guess whose fault is it,” Leo replies, annoyed, hitting Blaine on his forehead with his fingertips. Blaine chuckles and places another little kiss on his belly, before starting to clean him up of his come, licking it away from his salty, still sweaty skin. Leo opens his eyes and his mouth wide, covering half his face with both his hands. “What are you doing?!” he almost squeals, too shocked to even try and get away, “Eww, this is disgusting!”

“Is it?” Blaine asks in a light chuckle, standing up again, “I kind of like it, honestly.”

“That makes you disgusting too, then,” Leo states, shrugging carelessly as he looks again. He’s blushing. Blaine notices it, and kisses him sweetly on his cheek.

“Are you going to be alright, all alone by yourself for the rest of the afternoon?” he asks, combing Leo’s wild curls behind one of his ears. 

The boy nods, smiling calmly. “I’ve got a lot of homework left to do,” he reassures him, as he watches him retrieve his clothes and putting them back on. 

By the time Blaine lifts his eyes again, Leonard’s doing just the same, moving clumsily and making a face because of the pain stinging when he doesn’t move carefully. “Then I’ll see you later, I guess,” he tries, moistening his lips. 

Leonard chuckles, amused, and since it’s the first time Blaine hears him laugh like that, it’s also the first time he has the chance to notice how much he likes this sound. “Get lost, already,” Leo says, and Blaine chuckles too, leaving the room right after.

*

Despite the laughter and the peaceful way they parted after what happened, Blaine and Leo haven’t talked in two days. Blaine’s not mad about it, he knows how embarrassed Leo must feel, to say the least. He knows because he’s feeling just like that too, and plus he had to deal with Dave and Kurt and with their kindness bearing over his shoulders the guilt for what he did to their only child.

It hasn’t been an easy weekend, and Blaine’s well intentioned to shrug it off his shoulders by living a little. He’s planning on going out, tonight. Maybe disco and then some cute guy. Or maybe just the disco and then back home to sleep, or whatever his desires tell him to do.

Right now, he’s sunbathing on the beach, listening to the sea rumbling and to people laughing while seagulls scream flying around over his head. The sun is hot and the cool breeze coming from the sea caresses his barely sweaty skin making him shiver with pleasure every now and then.

He’s not please, though, when he gets splashed with freezing cold, salty water all over his body. He almost chokes on his own breath, opening his eyes wide and jumping up from his chair, looking around with his heart beating furiously in his chest.

Leonard is laughing so hard he’s bending in half.

“Oh, really?” Blaine snorts, disappointed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Are you having fun?” he asks bitterly.

“Yes!” Leo answers sincerely, wiping away a little tear from the corner of his eyes. “How you doin’?” he asks, smirking lightly.

Blaine arches an eyebrow, looking at him. “Fine,” he answers, “What about you? Still hurting?”

Leo shakes his head, kind of proudly. “It seems I heal fast,” he comments with a light chuckle, “So…” he tries right after, pretending not to be interested, “What are you doing tonight?”

Blaine opens his eyes wide, a faint smile curling his lips. “…are you serious?” he asks, skeptical.

Leo chuckles again, shrugging. “Dad and daddy are out for dinner,” he explains, barely able to restrain his smile to grow any bigger, “Something romantic, dad said, it could take a while. So I thought I could ask if you, you know, already had something to do.”

Blaine laughs, shaking his head. “You know, I was just thinking about spending the night home,” he lies, and he doesn’t even feel guilty about it.

Leo smiles even more, almost jumping on his feet. “Perfect,” he says, eventually managing to calm down and pretend he’s not fired up as he truly is, “Then I’ll see you later.”

Blaine nods, watching him run away, out of the beach and down the street, towards the house. He already feels itchy, and he can’t wait to scratch the feeling away.


End file.
